mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Registered contributor/Torke - Kreate a Kombatant
About Torke Torke's past is vague, but he was born to Chinese parents. His parents were both part of the Lin Kuei, so it Torke joined the Lin Kuei about 15 years after he was born. Both of his parents died in a mysterious death, and he will vow that he will kill his parent's killers. During the cyborg inntiative, he decided to run away, but the cybernetic ninjas already caught up to him and captured him for the process. After being transformed, he suffered amnesia, and had to follow orders from either the Grandmaster himself or Sektor. Story Original During the cyber innitiative, Torke didn't agree with the Lin Kuei's decision, so he decided to run away, and fled the clan, who declared him a traitor. He eventually met up with Smoke and Sub-Zero, however Sub-Zero successfully managed to escape, Smoke and Torke was captured and subsequently converted into cyborgs. Designated unit LK-6T9, Torke and his fellow cyborgs hunted down for Sub-Zero. During the invasion of Earthrealm by Shao Kahn and his minions, Sub-Zero defeated Torke and left him to die. After few years, Cyrax, now part of OIA, had found Torke, and restored part of his memory. As he followed Cyrax back to the OIA, they were ambushed and Cyrax successfully escaped, while Torke has beaten up, and nearly killed. When Torke woke up, and went back to the Lin Kuei Temple, when he reached there, he saw Sektor as the new Grandmaster. Torke confrotned Sektor and he challenged Torke to a fight. Eventually, Torke won and interogated Sektor for answers. Sektor told Torke that he didn't know anything about the past so he went away. After Torke defeated Sektor, Sub-Zero had came back to the Lin Kuei Temple, so Torke asked Sub-Zero for answers. Sub-Zero told Torke all he knew about him. Torke finally remembered everything, and decided to follow Sub-Zero. Alternate Torke was forced to enter the Mortal Kombat tournament, invited by Shang Tsung, with fellow Lin Kuei members, Sektor, Cyrax, and Sub-Zero (Noob). Later, when Torke faced Raiden in a match, he lost, making Sektor furious, leading into a fight. During the cyber inntiative, Torke was neutral to the idea, so he didn't mind it, so the Grand Master performed the transformation to him, Sektor, and Cyrax. When the Lin Kuei returned to the tournament, Torke was seen as a cyborg along with Cyrax and Sektor. When Cyrax and Sektor were hunting the other members for automation, he stayed in the tournament, facing Scorpion. Fortunately, he defeated Scorpion and he decided to mock him since he was part of the Shirai Ryu. Torke is later seen amongst Kahn's lieutenants after the emperor's defeat at the hands of Earthrealm. During the invasion of Earthrealm, Torke was seen with the rest of the Outworld forces receiving orders from Sektor. Later when the Earthrealm warriors gathered at the temple, Torke and the other Lin Kuei cyborgs, attacked them. Unfortunately, he got teleported to soon, making him short circuited, which disabled him. Abilities As a cyborg, Torke possesses enhanced stealth, strength, and stamina, as well as great on-board weaponry. He houses a number of weapons throughout his body. Torke specializes in mid-ranged combat. His arms are armed with chain guns, and drills in case of any close quaters combat. In case of any emergencies, Torke can use his built in rocket/jetpack that isequipped on his back for any getaways. In addition, his armor is heat and water resistant, which makes him ideal for many missions. Moveset *'Chain Gun': Torke transforms his arms into chain guns and shoots at the enemy. **Enhanced move is "Laser Barrage" which shoots lasers instead of bullets, dealing more damage. *'Drill': Torke turns his hand into a drill, and jams it into the enemy. **Enhanced move is Gutter which causes Torke to transform both of his arms into spinning harpoon heads which causes more damage. *'Rocket Dash': Torke dashes at a very high speed with the help of this rockets on this back, past his opponent, knocking them down onto the ground. **The enhanced version is called Raging Charge. This increases the speed of Torke's charge, and he creates a fiery barrier around him. *'Jetpack': Torke angles his rear rockets to the ground, and makes him launch up into the air, and drops on top of his enemy. *'Mortar Strike': Torke launches a barrage of mortar shells from his back into the air, and lands on the enemy. *'X-Ray - Brain Damage': Torke punches the enemy's gut, then sweeps his/her feet, knocking them onto the ground, and he jumps right on top of the enemy's head, smashing their skull. Fatalities *'Rail Gun': After entering some coordinates into his arm module, Torke opens his chest compartment and a railgun comes out, firing a magnetic projectile that passes straight through the enemy. The opponent then screams in terror as he/she's stomach disinagrates. *'Drill Lunge': Torke switches to his drill, and lunges at his enemy's torso and spins it at a very high speed, causing the enemy to spin around like a windmill before eventually bursting into bloody pieces. Other Finishers *'Babality': Torke tries to use his jet pack, but fails, making him land on his butt, causing him to cry. *'Friendship': Torke changes into a RC (C WUT I DID THAR?) toy car and drives around his opponent. *'Hara-Kiri': Torke enters some coordinates into his arm module, he short circuits, and after that his limbs and torso beings to slowly fall onto the ground, causing his oil to drip all over the ground. Ending *''Mortal Kombat Armageddon'': After defeating Blaze, the cyborg was magically turned back into a Human, in which he had regained all of his memory, and he returned to the Lin Kuei, and instead of rejoining, he surprised everyone, and killed every single member of the Lin Kuei, and decided to start a new clan. *''Mortal Kombat (2011): ''After killing Shao Kahn, Torke was filled with great power. All of his power increased ten fold, making turn into a super cyborg. With his new power also came his memories. Due to his, he killed the Grand Master and the rest of the cyborgs, and gone rogue. Category:Blog posts